


The Moon and the Yew Tree

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [344]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: As he drifts off to sleep, he knows the hellhounds will keep them safe from any intrusions, willing to fight to the death to protect them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 19 September 2016  
> Word Count: 299  
> Prompt: "The Moon and the Yew Tree" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: As he drifts off to sleep, he knows the hellhounds will keep them safe from any intrusions, willing to fight to the death to protect them.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place a few hours after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This may actually be a prequel to an earlier story, "Medusa," but I haven't exactly decided on that yet. I'm still playing around with this whole canon compliance thing as I work to create yet another little universe within the larger universe that Glen and company created.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Inside the church, the saints will all be blue,  
Floating on their delicate feet over the cold pews,  
Their hands and faces stiff with holiness."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "The Moon and the Yew Tree"

 

"I'm sorry," he murmurs as she sleeps in the grass next to him. His hand hovers over her hair for a moment, but he can't bring himself to touch her. She needs her rest, and he knows that, so he just continues to speak softly as he watches over her. "I didn't mean for Kelly to die, and I certainly didn't mean to cause a disruption at her funeral. I never truly apologized to you or your mother for that."

He glances up then, eyes taking in the graveyard around him. Part of him wishes he'd listened to Rutledge and her security captain about leaving the area. Simone wasn't strong enough, despite being healed of her fatal wound. So he sits here, resting against a headstone with her curled up next to him, head resting on his thigh. His sweatshirt is haphazardly settled over her body, an attempt to keep her warm as she recuperates from their harrowing experience.

Movement to his left causes him to turn to stare at the disturbance. He relaxes, the hint of a smirk curving up his lips as the hellhounds melt out of the shadows to sit with him. They settle around him and Simone, facing away to protect them, and he feels the insistence that he sleep, as well.

"Thank you," he murmurs at them, then glances down at Simone again. "You and I will talk later, Simone, when I can properly apologize."

As he drifts off to sleep, he knows the hellhounds will keep them safe from any intrusions, willing to fight to the death to protect them.


End file.
